Aren't You Glad I Caught You?
by ZapWBolt
Summary: Spitfire has come to a very startling realization. She is in love with Pinkie Pie. They haven't known each other very long, and Spitfire feels quite awkward about the whole thing. Yet, she just can't seem to keep her thoughts away from Pinkie... (Spitfire/Pinkie Pie) (Oneshot)


**I couldn't help but write a little ship fic for one of my favorite MLP ships, SpittyPie. I can't even tell you how much I love this ship. The reason I ship it is actually from another fan fic. It's called Cloudy Skies and Cherry Pies. You should look it up and read it/listen to it if you like what I've written below!**

 **If you don't like this ship, please don't attack it. I respect your opinion, so please respect mine. Thank you, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Spitfire lay quietly on a cloud as it drifted lazily through the sunny skies. The pegasus usually didn't get the chance to take a break from the Wonderbolts, and she savored every second of this peaceful calm. It gave her time to contemplate, something she rarely did anymore. Most of the time, Spitfire would think about her family. Her mother, her father, and her sister, Velocity. She didn't see them very often anymore, and she missed them greatly. Sometimes she would think about when she was a filly, back in flight school. Other times, her mind would drift to when she was a simple weather pegasus, and how easy her life was back then.

However, today, something entirely different was on Spitfire's mind. The mare had been thinking about this for quite a while, and it was starting to eat away at her. Spitfire had been dismayed to find that he thought always seemed to drift back to this one thing…

Spitfire was thinking about Pinkie Pie.

She had met the cheerful earth pony the previous week, alongside Rainbow Dash, who wanted to ask if Pinkie could attend Wonderbolt's practices. Apparently, the pink pony really wanted to be there to support her friend, and of course Spitfire said yes. Something about that happy, bubbly mare made Spitfire's heart race and she couldn't quite place why. It annoyed her; all she wanted to do was figure out why she felt that way whenever she thought of Pinkie Pie, which was now quite often.

Spitfire's fellow Wonderbolts had noticed how distracted their leader had seemed, as of late, and Soarin had even gone to talk to her about it. After that, Spitfire tried much harder to get her mind off Pinkie and focus on training, but to no avail.

So on this fine morning, Spitfire decided to end this. She needed to go talk to Pinkie Pie and figure out what in the name of Equestria was going on. The pegasus lay there for a little while, mentally preparing herself. Then, she stood up, stretched and took off from her perch.

Spitfire landed in Ponyville a short while later. She always enjoyed the quaint little village, and knew she should visit more often. The ponies there didn't seem to swarm her for autographs as much as they did in other towns. She enjoyed strolling around the streets, looking inside the local business and seeing what they had to offer. Though, today, Spitfire was on a mission. She hurried down the sidewalk, her sights set on Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie would most likely be working in there at this time.

When Spitfire reached the bakery, she paused for a moment, and took a deep breath before opening the door and going inside. Pinkie Pie was sitting behind the counter, her head in her hooves, looking bored. The pony's eyes lit up when she saw Spitfire.

"Oh, hey Spitty!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"H- Hey Pinkie," Spitfire replied shakily, immediately noticing how fast her heartrate was now.

"What brings you to Sugarcube Corner today?" Pinkie asked. "Did you want to buy a cake? We have plenty of those. Or maybe a pie! What about some cupcakes? Muffins?"

"Actually, I came here because I wanted to talk to you," Spitfire replied.

"Oh, sure! What do you want to talk about?" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Um… Can we… Talk somewhere else, maybe?" Spitfire said nervously, looking around the shop.

Pinkie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Well, I guess. Let me ask Mr. and Mrs. Cake if I can leave for a little while." The pink pony trotted into the back.

Spitfire let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Why did this happen to her around Pinkie? Her heart would beat faster, she would feel all happy, she'd think about how cute Pinkie Pie looked….

 _Wait a second…_ Spitfire thought to herself. _Am I… Am I in… Love with Pinkie?_

A jolt of panic went through the pegasus like a bolt of lightning. She should have known! All of the tell-tale signs… She _was_ in love with Pinkie!

The earth pony hopped back through the doorway with a smile. "They say they'll take care of things here for a while! We don't have that many customers this early in the morning, any ways."

The two ponies exited the bakery. Spitfire was getting increasingly more nervous. How was she going to explain this to Pinkie?

"Hey, Pinkie? Do you mind if we… Get away from here? I just wanna go somewhere quieter," Spitfire said.

Concern flashed across Pinkie's face for a brief moment before her smile returned. "Okie dokie lokie! I know just the place!"

Spitfire smiled as she followed Pinkie, who was now hopping cheerfully away. She couldn't help but be happy when around Pinkie.

Pinkie lead Spitfire up a small hill and a ways away from the streets of Ponyville. There wasn't much up there, besides a few trees and a bench for ponies to rest on. Spitfire noticed that many of the trees had carvings on them, obviously made by couples, as most were hearts with two names inside them.

Pinkie jumped on top of the bench and took a seat, patting the space next to her for Spitfire to sit down. Spitfire awkwardly sat beside her companion.

"This place is really nice, Pinkie," Spitfire noted, watching the sunlight flicker through the treetops.

"Yeah, I come here a lot. I know it's hard to believe that a super duper party pony like me would want to be alone, but sometimes I do. Ya' know, just to think," Pinkie stated.

Spitfire nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes it's nice to find a quiet place and just think about life."

Pinkie smiled at Spitfire. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Spitty?"

Spitfire's heart dropped. Her head began to spin. What was she going to say? What if… What if she freaked Pinkie out? If they couldn't be more… Spitfire at least wanted to stay friends!

"Spitty?"

The pegasus' head whipped around to face Pinkie.

"Are you… okay?" Pinkie asked, her concern now obvious.

Spitfire laughed nervously. "Yeah, I- I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Pinkie asked.

Spitfire nodded. She hoped Pinkie couldn't tell she was lying.

"You're lying."

Spitfire flattened her ears against her head and sighed. "Yeah… I am…."

"What's wrong, Spitty?" Pinkie said as she wrapped Spitfire up in a hug.

The pegasus felt her face heating up. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She could fly through flaming hoops at breakneck speeds, she could dive bomb straight into the earth and veer away at the absolute last second, but she couldn't tell the pony she loved how she felt about her.

"Pinkie… I've been...Thinking about you a lot lately," Spitfire choked out.

Pinkie released the other pony from the hug. "You have?"

"Yes," Spitfire said. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to get you off my mind."

"Really?" Pinkie said, a twinge of hopefulness in her voice.

Spitfire turned to face the earth pony. "Yeah. Ever since I met you. And we haven't even known each other that long. But something about you… You're just so cheerful and upbeat! I can't help but want to be around you!" The mare was surprised at her own speech; she usually wasn't this open about her emotions.

Pinkie didn't say anything. She just smiled. The two stared at each other for a while; the only sounds they could hear were the soft songs of the birds and the wind as it rustled through the leaves and grass.

Finally, Pinkie broke the silence. "I've been thinking about you too, Spitty."

Spitfire stared at Pinkie. "What?"

"Yeah, I said that. I've been thinking about you too!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Once again, there was silence. Then suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Pinkie leaned over and gave Spitfire a small kiss on the cheek. Spitfire nearly fell off the bench in surprise. She looked over at her companion who had a gigantic smile on her face. Slowly, a smirk began to spread across Spitfire's face.

"Aw, come here you!" she shouted, springing forward and planting her lips on Pinkie's.

The pegasus pulled the other pony closer to her, and shuddered as their chests made contact. She could feel Pinkie smiling into her mouth. Spitfire wrapped her wings around Pinkie, and the two opened their mouths slightly, deepening the kiss.

After the two broke apart, they stared at each other breathlessly for a while. Then, Pinkie wriggled her way out of Spitfire's grip and jumped off the bench. She hopped up and down excitedly.

"I bet you can't catch me!" With that, the pink pony turned tail and began to gallop across the grassy field in front of them.

Spitfire's smirk returned. "Well, I bet I can!" She took off like a shot after Pinkie, and within a few moments tackled the other pony.

The two laughed, and Spitfire bent down and kissed Pinkie again. The contact didn't last as long this time, but it was just as passionate.

"No fair! You have wings," Pinkie said, but she was still smiling.

"But aren't you glad I caught you any way?" Spitfire said, raising one eyebrow as she smiled down at the pink pony who lay between her hooves.

Pinkie giggled. "Yeah, I am, Spitty."

Suddenly, before Spitfire could blink, Pinkie had escaped from under her and was making her get away once again. She could hear the earth pony laughing and she leapt away. Spitfire paused for a moment, letting her get ahead. She smirked, a wonderful feeling flowing through her. She hadn't felt this amazing in- well she didn't know how long. A few seconds later, she decided she had given Pinkie enough of a head start.

"Here I come, Pinkie!"


End file.
